


Give and Then Receive

by torianmist



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/pseuds/torianmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn and nothing but. It is what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Then Receive

Tony's world spun as he was grabbed by his hair and pulled bodily backwards onto a solid chest and held there by two strong arms.

“I have been waiting for you for over two hours.” Steve hissed in his ear.

Tony felt the thick length of Steve's cock pressing against his ass and closed his eyes. He knew what was coming. Tony twisted himself in Steve's arms to face him. In the shadows thrown up by the forge Tony could see the dark lust in his partners eyes. Leaning up he whispered into Steve's ear.

“I know and I'm sorry but I had to finish this before .....”

Tony's voice faltered as Steve's fingers trailed over his lips.

“I know babe. Gauntlet and battle and broken.” Steve's voice faltered as he looked down the length of his lover's body. Tony's hair was soaked, his shirt drenched and his arms taut. Steve swallowed hard and finished with “And Pepper's waiting upstairs.” 

Tony started to pull away.

“Damn.” He muttered.

Steve reached out and pulled Tony back to him. He had been waiting all day for this, thinking of nothing but running his hands over his lover's body, twisting his fingers in his wild hair and licking his way into the wet heat of Tony's mouth. Tony never let him in the shop when the forge was fired up and God but Steve loved the sight of him like this. Running a finger lightly over Tony's collarbone and feeling a slow curl of heat unfold in his belly as Tony's eyelashes flickered down as he shuddered, Steve leaned in and ran the tip of his tongue over Tony's lips.

“Do not even think of leaving.” He whispered softly. 

“I want you.” Steve continued as he tugged Tony's shirt from his jeans and slipped his hand under it to slide over tight muscles and firm unyielding flesh before descending under the waistband to run lightly over Tony's hardening cock. “Now.” He groaned and ground himself heavily against Tony's thigh. Tony's head fell forward as he capitulated. He reached for Steve's throat and spanning his hand around it pulled him to him licking at his parted mouth. 

“K. But we have to be fast.”

Steve rolled his head back. 

“Want you inside me.” He moaned heavily.

Tony turned Steve by the hand still clasped around his throat and pushing him forward bent him a work bench. Positioning himself by Steve's shoulder he leaned over him and murmured.

“There's no time. It's my fingers or nothing.”

Steve bit back a moan at the intensity of that particular image and turning his head grasped at the soft stands of Tony's thick hair as he whispered against his mouth.

“Fine, but there had better be some seriously filthy talk accompanying it.”

Tony rolled his eyes and draping himself over the Steve's back lowered his tone a full register as he ran a long finger over Steve's lower lip and spoke lightly against his ear.

“As dirty and filthy as you need babe.” 

Before pushing his tongue forcefully into his petulant lovers mouth.

 

Steve's eyes slid shut at the first full taste of Tony's tongue against his own. He had learned early on in the relationship that Tony had a talent unsurpassed when it came to the use of his tongue. He groaned softly as Tony licked his way into the deep recesses of his mouth before pulling it back slowly to curl liquidly over Steve's own. Bringing up his hand Tony slipped in the tip of one finger alongside his tongue and ran it lightly over the inside of Steve's lower lip as the fingers of his other hand fell to Steve's jeans, unzipping them and letting them fall with his boxers to the floor. Pulling back with a series of small loving kisses Tony lay two fingers against Steve's lips as he pushed his hips against his thigh and Steve hitched in a fevered breath as Tony growled hotly in his ear.

“I want you to take my fingers into your mouth and suck them like you would my cock.”

Steve pulled Tony's fingers deep into his mouth. Laving them with his tongue and sucking deeply. Tony's other hand ran lightly over his back and traced cool fingers over his backside, he moaned around the fingers in his mouth as Tony trailed one long finger down the cleft of his cheeks and simultaneously ran his tongue around the shell of his ear. His breath stuttered as Tony whispered harshly into it.

“Suck harder, Steve. Take them in fully like you do when your pretty mouth is wrapped around my cock. This is all the lube you get babe. I want them wet and slick before I push them deeply inside you.”

Tony bit back a deep moan as he felt Steve's hot mouth pull his fingers deeper in. His head fell to Steve's shoulder and he removed his fingers and pushed his cock against Steve's hip. Taking Steve's chin forcefully in his other hand he replaced his fingers with his tongue, pushing it deep into his willing mouth as he lay his wet fingers lightly against Steve's entrance. Pulling his tongue from Steve's mouth he murmured against his lips. 

“Spread your legs.”

Steve pulled in a breath as he complied and Tony's slick fingers rubbed and probed at him. 

Steve's eyes rolled back and slammed shut as the tip of Tony's finger breached him and pushed in to the knuckle.

His lover's voice in his ear was rough and honeyed.

“Is this what you wanted?” Tony twisted his wrist and moved his finger in a circular motion pushing ever deeper. His tongue flicked out and ran around Steve's ear.

“My fingers deep inside you? Pushing, probing, touching you where no-one else can?”

Steve bought his own hand up and bit down heavily on his palm as Tony introduced a second finger and scissored it with the first. Tony breathed out an oath at the tightness and heat surrounding his fingers and nipped lightly at Steve's ear.

“Not enough?” He murmured, “Imagine if it was my cock inside you. Thick, hard and heavy.”

Tony pumped his fingers deep.

“Open for me.” He breathed out.

Steve moaned loudly around his palm as Tony withdrew his fingers and reentered them swiftly adding a third to the original two.

“Christ, Steve. Want you.” Tony's breath was ragged now, his hips thrusting unbidden against Steve's thigh.

“Want to push deep into you. My fingers and my cock together. Push in slowly and grind against you until you don't know where I begin and you end.”

Steve gave out a sound that was a mix of a sob and a moan as Tony crooked his wrist and brushed lightly over his prostrate.

“Is that what you want?” Tony murmured against him. Steve hung his head and panted softly only to bring it back up as Tony began to pull his fingers out. “Or perhaps you wish to wait for the real thing.”

Steve's hand flew out and grasped Tony by the throat. Pulling him in he thrust his tongue into the heat of Tony's mouth swallowing gasp of surprise. 

“Do. Not. Stop.” He begged

A soft smile crossed Tony's lips as he ran his hand under Steve's stomach and grasped the heavy heat he found there. Steve’s eyes closed and his legs buckled as Tony pulled tightly on his aching cock and leaning against Steve reinserted three fingers as far as they would go.

“Faster?” Tony ground out.

“Is that what you want? Harder?

Tony's fingers pumped deeply, crooked just right to catch Steve's prostrate every time. Steve could feel the tight heat coil in his stomach as Tony pushed and pulled him simultaneously.. He gave himself wholly over to the sensation of Tony's fingers deep inside him and the long fingers wrapped strongly around his cock pulling him gently to completion. Tony's final words whispered in a deep husky baritone into his ear that pushing him over the edge.

“I will take you where-ever and however I wish. I will suck you hard, I will kiss you gently and I will fuck you deeply. I will love you in our bed and out of it. You are mine.”

 

Steve came hard, spilling heavily over Tony's hand as Tony mouth attached itself to his neck and sucked hard.. Falling to his knees he dragged Tony with him and held him tightly to him as he caught his breath. Tony's head fell to Steve's shoulder, soft lips placing gentle kisses along his neck. Steve's hand slid along one of Tony's taut thighs, trembling in it's need and ran a gentle hand over Tony's hard length. Covering Tony's mouth with his, Steve swallowed Tony's groan as he slipped his tongue into his mouth and savored the smokey taste that was uniquely his lover's own. Tony allowed him to press his palm heavily into his groin before he gently put Steve's hands away and stood. Rising with him Steve looked at him in confusion.

“What about you?”

Tony pushed the swath of his hair out of his eyes and smiled. 

“No time. Redhead upstairs. Shower. Meeting.” 

Pulling Steve in he kissed him. Slow, languid and wet. “But,” He added, “I expect full compensation.” Running a finger teasingly over Steve's cock before heading for the door, he looked over Steve's body in a way that had needing to lock his knees to stay upright.

“Full. Compensation.” Tony repeated and shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my tumblr  
> rdjinspiringlybeautiful


End file.
